


wrapped up in your love

by sunlightdances (glowinghorizons)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/sunlightdances
Summary: Prompt: “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”





	wrapped up in your love

You smile as you begin to wake, hearing faint strains of Christmas music and bickering between the Winchesters floating down the hallway to yours and Dean’s bedroom. Christmas morning.

Over the years you’ve been with them, it’s never been a huge deal, but as time got easier and life slowed down, Christmas has been more special. You suspect that Dean got into it mostly for you and Sam, but you never say anything to him about it. You’re just happy he’s happy instead of grumpy this time of the year.

Sighing, you pull yourself out of bed, wincing as your feet hit the cold floor. You search for your fuzzy slippers and throw a hoodie on over your pajamas, bringing the throw blanket from the foot of your bed as you go down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas,” you say as you walk in, a stack of pancakes on a plate with a cup of coffee waiting at your spot at the table for you.

Dean grins at you, leaning in to press a kiss to your cheek as he walks by, handing a cup of coffee to Sam.

“Ah, ah,” Sam says before you can sit down, “Christmas breakfast is in the library. You know that.” He smiles. “Tradition.”

“How could I forget,” you say, grabbing your plate and linking arms with the youngest Winchester as he leads you down the hall. Dean follows behind, winking at you as he grabs both your coffees, rolling his eyes good naturedly at his brother.

The room is warm, and you take the blanket from around your shoulders and set down your plate before settling in on the couch. Sam heads towards the easy chair, and Dean takes a seat next to you, his arm going around your shoulders. “Morning,” his deep voice rumbles in your ear. “Sorry I didn’t stay in bed. Someone–” he gestures towards Sam, “was acting like a twelve year old.”

You elbow him. “Stop it. It’s Christmas.”

Dean rolls his eyes, but he smiles. “Go get your presents.”

You spend a few minutes handing out presents so you each have a small pile, and then there’s nothing but the sound of wrapping paper.

“There’s one more,” Dean says when everyone’s pretty much done, cup of coffee in his hand as he gestures towards the tree. “The big one.”

You side-eye him. “What did you do? We said nothing expensive!”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Will you tell her?” He asks Sam.

Sam nods. “Just open it. Dean spent a lot of time on it.”

“You really shouldn’t have…” You say, pulling the large box out from where it’s tucked behind the tree.

“Go on, sweetheart.” Dean’s eyes are glinting with amusement as he watches.

You start to tear the paper off, and open the large box, admitting to yourself that you’re practically vibrating with excitement. Christmas always makes you feel like a little kid again, and you can’t imagine what Dean could have bought you that was this large.

Inside the box is… another wrapped box. “Dean…”

He laughs. “Come on, open it.”

You do, and you can’t help but feel a little bit disappointed when there’s _another_ smaller box inside. Sam laughs, and you glare at him, but pull the smaller box out. “How many are there?” You ask, narrowing your eyes at Dean, who, to his credit, looks a little sheepish.

“A few more. I couldn’t help myself!”

“You’re the worst.”

“See if you’re still saying that once you open it,” he mutters, and you groan in annoyance as you think about how many boxes he could have fit inside this large one.

Five boxes later, and Sam and Dean are beside themselves, laughing so hard they’re almost in tears.

“I quit,” you declare, turning around with your hands on your hips. You miss Dean’s panicked glance at his brother. “Is there even anything in here? What’s the point?!”

“You can’t quit!” Sam says. “There’s just a few more, come on.”

“A few more,” you grumble, “See if ever get anything for the two of you again, after–” You stop, getting to the last box. It’s small. Black, and velvet.

You freeze, your whole body going taut with tension. This is– you know what this is.

“Open it,” a deep voice says from behind you, and when you turn around, Dean is there, on one knee. The sight of him almost immediately causes tears to spring to your eyes.

Sam’s standing there, a huge smile on his face, just a step or two behind Dean, always behind him, always supporting him.

“I know you hate PDA,” Dean says, a small smile on his face, “But I figured you might forgive me for doing this in front of someone, just this once.” He doesn’t move, but gestures for the box in your hands. You still haven’t opened it yet, still struggling to believe this is real.

He takes it from you, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring you’ve ever seen in your life.

“I know you didn’t want anything big for Christmas. I also know that if it were up to you, you’d give everyone something and not get anything for yourself. That’s just who you are, sweetheart.” He swallows hard. “There was only one thing on my list this year, as cheesy as that sounds.”

Your hand covers your mouth, desperately trying to keep the sobs in, because you don’t want to ruin this for him. He’s obviously nervous, and you just love him so much you can hardly stand it.

“I don’t let a lot of people in. I never stood a chance against you, though.” He chuckles. “You came into our lives,” he glances back at Sam, “kicking ass and taking names, and we thank our lucky stars every day that you put up with our bullshit.”

You giggle, and he brightens.

“And me?” He continues, “Honey, I was gone for you practically the first day we met. I’ve never met anyone like you. You make me better. You ground me when I need it and push me when I need that, too. The long and short of it is that I know we don’t need this,” he looks down at the ring, “to make what we have real. But it’s a promise. I’m with you, for the long haul. No matter what happens.”

The tears are streaming down your face now.

“So?” He asks, looking a little emotional himself. “Marry me?”

“Of course I’ll marry you,” you say, barely able to even get out a whisper. “You’ve got me, Dean.” It’s barely out of your mouth before he’s on his feet, engulfing you in the biggest hug you’ve ever gotten from him, a deep breath shuddering out of him as he buries his face in your neck.

“Love you,” he whispers. He doesn’t say it often, but he does when it counts.

“Excuse me,” Sam says, “move.”

You grin and let out a watery laugh as he practically shoves Dean out of the way so he can give you a hug too, picking you up and twirling you around.

“Forgive me for the boxes?” Dean asks, “It was Sam’s idea.”

Sam looks mortally offended. “It was not!”

You listen to them go back and forth as you pluck the box from Dean’s hands and slide the ring on your finger, admiring how it sparkles in the light. Dean sidles up next to you, arm going around your waist as he pulls you close. “You happy?” He asks quietly.

“‘Course I am.” You lean up, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “This is… I never thought I’d have this.”

“You’ve got me, too.” He says, echoing your words from earlier. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”


End file.
